Concert Enjoyment
by Anaya of Wolves
Summary: COMPLETE. G1 and Greek Myths X-Overs. Sequel to 'Hound and Hunter'. More Autobots are shed into the light of the myths that are still alive at a concert. Some may even get along as well...and that probably isn't a good thing.


Here is the sequel to my other story '**Hound and Hunter**'. This includes but Greek Myths and Transformers. Mostly with Artemis and Hound…but including others as well.  
>…hinted slash. Like…squint through Perceptor's alt.-mode…you want it to be there…it's there. Technically, Hound and Mirage are a pairing…but the others, if you wish.<p>

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Transformers…or Greek Myths…

* * *

><p>"So Hound…how did ya git these tickets ta this concert anyway? Ain't it suppose ta be sold-out o' somethin' like that?"<p>

The small group of seven walked through the entryway to the fenced off area, voices of all the people around them buzzed about. They were walking towards the stage, which was currently vacant right now, since the concert wouldn't start for another few minutes. Everyone coming to it was seated on blankets on it fold-out chairs that they had brought.

The lightly-tanned brunette male that was wearing a green tank top, cargo shorts, and flip-flops, chuckled a bit and replied, "A friend gave them to me and Mirage and said that we could invite some more to see the show." The pale-skinned black-haired man walking next to him nodded. He was wearing a white and blue dress shirt and pants, dark dress shoes as well.

The dark-skinned dreadlock man wearing a blue visor over his eyes nodded, accepting that answer. He was wearing a white tank and black jacket with no sleeves, and pants and shoes that matched in color. A blonde man wearing a white and black shirt and pants and shoes walked next to him, glancing around.

"That's pretty cool of them…but I still wonder how they got the tickets…" said a red-head walking with a light-blonde and a golden blonde next to him. The red-head was wearing a red shirt, shorts, and sandals; the light-blonde wearing grey shirt, pants, and shoes; and finally the golden blonde with lightly-tan skin was wearing a yellow sleeve-less shirt, pants, and shoes.

"Oh, I would imagine one has his ways…" Mirage muttered, Hound chuckling and nodding in agreement. Prowl's blonde eyebrow rose in a bit of curiosity. They all continued to weave through seated groups of humans, till the tanned brunette spotted three other 'humans' sitting down on a blanket near the front of the stage.

"There they are…" he muttered, the others looking for who that meant, and then spotted the three, wondering why they were so important…besides giving the two Autobots tickets. The group of seven continued over and then spotted near the blanket, the three on it were talking but then all looked over.

"Oh, hey Hound, Mirage…glad to see you could make it," said the woman with pale skin, silver eyes, and black hair in a ponytail. She was wearing a tee-shirt, jeans, and boots, all looking like that they had been through the forest and back with a little bit of cleaning to them.

Both of the said Autobots nodded, and Mirage replied, "Artemis…" He then noticed the other two, only recognizing one. "Apollo…" he continued with, the tanned sunny blonde nodded, smiling and sky blue eyes twinkling with mirth.

"Hey, what about me?" the third whined, the twins on the blanket rolled their eyes in response. He had ginger hair and slightly tanned skin, shades lighter than Apollo. He was wearing ordinary clothing, shirt and shorts both in red and orange and sandals.

Then the black-haired woman muttered, "What about you, Hermes?" Hermes then pouted a bit, crossing his arms over his chest.

Apollo then said, "Well, sit down and get ready to enjoy the show…" The seven didn't see a blanket to sit down, wondering if that was truly needed. Hermes noticing this and grinned, a rolled up blanket appearing next to him , and he then handed it over with a 'Here.' The five Autobots who didn't know were quite surprised, but Hound and Mirage knew and accepted the blanket, laying it down on the ground, and they Autobot-holoforms all sat down.

"So, did ya tell them?" Apollo asked, glancing to Hound and Mirage, both shaking their heads.

Prowl's eyebrow rose a bit and asked, "Tell us what?" His response from the golden blonde was a chuckle, an eye roll from the black-haired woman, and a questioning look from the ginger.

"Yeah, 'Raj? Got somethin' ta tell us?" Jazz asked, his eyebrows quirking a bit. The Twins were wondering as well to, feeling like there was something going on that the trio they met and the scout and noble knew about that they didn't. But Bluestreak picked up on this questioning situation and said something that shed a little light, though it was first confusing to the rest who didn't know.

"You three are named after Greek mythological gods and goddess…" the light-blonde stated, the other four who didn't know was wondering what that could meant, but the five that did know grinned a bit. Then the band walked out on stage and began getting ready, everyone turning their attention to the stage, but the conversation wasn't over.

~-~Autobots & Myths~-~

"So, you three are actually Greek myth gods and goddess?" asked the sunny blonde Sunstreaker, the two groups were sitting in a group near some tress on the opposite side of the fences while the concert had ended but people still milled about, getting food from the stands around from inside the fenced off area. The three nodded, Apollo and Hermes both sharing grins.

"Sweet…" Sideswipe muttered, Bluestreak grinning and nodding in agreement. But the red-headed Autobot and the sunny blonde god shared a cheeky grin, only the twins of those two and the friends knew what that meant.

Pranks.

Prowl sighed and muttered, "So…how…" Artemis sighed, mostly at her brother's giddy attitude, and then began to explain their story a little better. Of course, the Greek Myths were only some true…most left out details. They told on how they continued, but moved away from the mortal lives. Most of the Autobots there understood…or well tried to.

"That's pretty cool…gotta admit that," Jazz said, then turned to the spy-holoform and asked, "So 'Raj, why'd ya an' Hound keep dis a secret?" The black-haired male shrugged his shoulders slightly.

"We didn't know if we could just run around telling everyone, it isn't our secret…" Mirage answered him, then glancing over to the goddess, who nodded and the ends of her lips curling up.

"Yeah, and besides…mortals wouldn't care, freak out, or do something completely stupid…" Hermes said, grinning slightly. Artemis sighed, but nodded in agreement. The golden-haired god also nodded after his attention jumped from the prank-telling Autobot-holoform to his sister and friend.

"Yeah, so now we just spend our immortal time just relaxin'!" Apollo said with a stunning grin, blue eyes twinkling, "and making new friends." Then the tanned god fist-bumped with the scheming red-head Autobot, who wore a devilish grin. Sunstreaker gave his brother a look, saying that he shouldn't try anything. Bluestreak sigh, but smiled slightly. The rest of the Autobot-holoforms either shook their head or chuckled a bit.

Artemis sighed, but nodded only slightly. They may have eternity, but at least they found someone to spend time with. And that also meant time away from her brother and the thief god.

* * *

><p>And…Artemis stole the last bit of this fic. I don't know why she didn't…betting probably since Hound and Mirage got the last say in the other fic.<br>Hope you enjoyed reading it…

REVIEW!  
>PEACE OUT GIRL SCOUT!<p> 


End file.
